The present invention relates to a system that provides information to a driver of a cab connected to a semi-trailer of distance to an object behind the semi-trailer and the status of other systems associated with the semi-trailer.
Prior to goods being loaded into a semi-trailer at a first location or unloaded therefrom in a second location, a driver, who is located in a cab which is connected to the semi-trailer, often must back the semi-trailer up to a loading/unloading dock. Problems have arisen in such practice as the rear of the semi-trailer is positioned a substantial distance away from the driver such that the driver may not be able to adequately see the dock for a number of reasons, for instance, a lack of lighting at the rear of the semi-trailer or at the dock. Thus, the driver will sometimes accidentally back the semi-trailer into the dock causing damage to the semi-trailer, the dock or both.
Semi-trailer drivers also have problems which are connected to judging distance behind the semi-trailers when the semi-trailers are on the road. For instance, drivers of other vehicles on the road typically tailgate semi-trailers such that the driver may not be able to see the vehicles behind the semi-trailers at certain times. Such practice by these vehicles could possibly lead to accidents between the vehicles and the semi-trailers when the driver of the cab is not aware that the vehicles are positioned extremely close behind the semi-trailer.
Semi-trailers also have a number of other known systems associated therewith, such as anti-lock braking systems (ABS) warning lights and tire inflation warning lights. Semi-trailer drivers also need to keep a close eye on the status of these other systems associated with the semi-trailer while driving to ensure the proper operation of the semi-trailer, as well as the safety of the drivers and those in close proximity to the semi-trailer.
One system that is known in the prior art which provides the status of an operating system on a trailer to the driver is a status light provided on a refrigerated trailer. The status light is an optional device and is not integral to the operation of the refrigeration system. The light is mounted on a bracket in proximity to the corner post of the semi-trailer. The light shows that the refrigeration unit is operating as intended and will also show when the refrigeration unit has malfunctioned or is not operating within its intended temperature range.
This prior art system, though, has a number of disadvantages. First, the status light protrudes from the semi-trailer such that the status light is prone to damage. Second, the status light is only an optional device and is only designed for operation with a refrigeration unit. Finally, the status light shines brightly in darkness such that it can be a nuisance to the driver.
Thus, there is a need for a system which can alert the semi-trailer driver of the proximity of the back end of the semi-trailer to other structures, such as a dock or another vehicle. The present invention provides such a system.
There is also a need for a system which can alert the semi-trailer driver of the status of other systems associated with the semi-trailer, and which overcomes the disadvantages of the known prior art. The present invention also provides such a system.